


The Most 'Wonderful' Time Of The Year

by CoffeesForFuckers



Category: DAKAICHI (Anime)
Genre: "angst", Be happy, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Party, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Smut, Hhhhhh, I'M SHOOK, Its trash, Light Smut, M/M, Merry Christmas, Mild Smut, PLS FOR THE LOVE OF G O D POST STUFF PEOPLE, Romantic Fluff, Smut, and both of the two i can read ARE MY O W N, but here is this, don't get your hopes up, even tho I know how it ends, handjobs, i still cry, im suffering, it also has smut and that wasnt planned, none of this was planned, only the 2nd of which I can read, only the 3rd fic in this tag, the smut is like literally 5 paragraphs, this is way longer than it was supposed to be, this really sucks but I needed happiness after episode 10, why are all the 'merry' tags smut???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2018-12-09
Packaged: 2019-09-14 16:31:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,778
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16916361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CoffeesForFuckers/pseuds/CoffeesForFuckers
Summary: It is Christmas eve in the Saijyo household, there is also a party being held that includes most, if not all, of Takato's family members. Impulsively, Chunta has been invited to join said party by Takato himself.Things would have gone better for him if he had learned how to restrain himself sometimes.(If you don't like smut, seriously it's like a solid 5 paragraphs that you can skip over)





	The Most 'Wonderful' Time Of The Year

**Author's Note:**

> THis is awful  
> also pls write things for this before I stop sleeping to create things for this tag  
> pls also leave comments of prompts to use for these two :))))))

It was Christmas Eve in the loft that belonged to me, Takato Saijou. It was tonight that I would be hosting my family Christmas party. I was almost fully prepared, just having to pick up the cake from the bakery later this afternoon.

There were sweets littering the counters that Chunta had made when I complained about not being able to cook or bake anything on my own. The rest was to be catered by a friend that I had made while shooting a while back. He should be showing up any moment now.

Today was going perfectly.

But, something still felt off. I knew that I had everything that I needed, but what was it that wasn’t right?

I hum quietly to myself, my eyes drifting to my phone on my coffee table. My hand reaches for it unconsciously. 

“I may as well invite him, right?” I grumble to myself before pressing the speed dial number three and calling him.

“Takato-San! Is everything okay?” His cheery voice putting my nerves at ease.

“Ah, yeah, I was just calling to ask if you wanted to come tonight?” I can tell my face is a little too red.

“To your place? Tonight?” The excitement of being invited over is thriving in his words.

“Yeah, is like, seven okay?” I feel bashful for inviting him to meet my family. I mean, he is kinda my boyfriend? Or is this like friends with benefits?

Who the hell knows?

“I might be a little late, but yeah!” I can practically see the twinkle in his eyes and those angel wings of his bursting from his back.

“Okay, I’ll see you then,” There’s a smile on my face that I would’ve tried to hide if he were here to see it.

“I love you! I’ll see you soon!” He calls through the phone before hanging up.

That idiot, making me smile like this…

I quickly busy myself with whatever I can, I should’ve told him sooner, I could hardly wait to see him.

I haven’t seen my family in ages and yet, Chunta was the only one that I cared to see. 

I find myself rearranging the furniture and scrubbing the bath in attempt to keep my mind occupied. Somehow, it works and I find myself jumping at the sound of the buzzer. 

I quickly push the couch back into place and hurry to the door, hoping to find Chunta on the other side. A sigh escapes my lips as I just find my sister stood on the step with a couple bags of gifts in her hands.

I buzz her in and open my door so she can let herself in, “Takato!” She squeals as she hurries in, dropping the bags near my Christmas tree. 

The only reason I had a tree was because Chunta had insisted actually.

“June,” My voice sounds excited, but definitely not as much as hers.

Her arms are thrown around my shoulders, “I've missed you so much! Anthony couldn’t come, but he said to say hello to you!” She grins at me as she speaks about her American fiancé.

“Oh, let him know I said hello as well,” I ruffle her hair, managing to slip from her grasp.

“Of course! Oh, and Takato,” She grabs my arm so that I turn to look at her.

“What’s up?” 

“You’re going to be an uncle!” Her eyes sparkle with excitement.

Honestly, I am pretty shocked by her statement. Me? An uncle?

Actually, the first thing that comes to my mind when she said that was,  _ ‘thank god!’ _ that meant that my family wouldn’t need me to have a child right? 

I shake the thought as soon as it crosses my mind. It’ll be a bridge to cross for later, for now, I’ll just have to play along and act like someday I’ll have one.

“Really!? I’m so happy for you,” I hug her properly this time, “That’s surprising. How far along are you?”

“Ah, almost three months,” She smiles sincerely, so happily. It reminds me of the way that I smile whenever he’s around.

“Looks like I better hurry up before mom and dad start to believe that I’ll never find anyone,” I chuckle meekly. 

“Don’t rush into things dummy,” She flicks my forehead.

“Yeah, yeah,” I smile at her, turning to make my way to the kitchen, “Come eat, the food is actually good,” I chuckle.

“Of course!” She follows me gleefully.

There’s another buzz at the door and I let them in, some distant family, second cousins and such join. 

People slowly trickle in and soon my parents arrive, pulling me into hugs and asking all the routine questions, like ‘how are you?’, ‘are you eating properly?’ and my favorite, ‘do you have a girlfriend yet?’...

That question was met by a buzz at the door before I could answer. Saved by the bell alright.

“I have to get that, hold on,” I quickly dismiss myself and hurry for the door. 

It has to be Chunta. Thinking this, my pace picks up and I catch myself beaming.

I buzz him in and stand by the door anxiously awaiting his arrival. The doorbell rings and I yank the barrier between us open only to find him standing there with a low cut sweater and a pair of baggy jeans, something that made him look a lot younger than usual.

Immediately, he grabs my shirt to pull me in for a kiss, I on the other hand shove him back out into the hall and slam the door shut behind us, “Idiot! What are you doing!?”

I whisper/yell, leaning in closer to him as to not draw attention to us by having to  _ actually _ yell at him.

“What? I was just trying to kiss my-“ 

I clamp a hand over his mouth, “My whole family is in there you moron!”

“Wait! That family party is happening  _ now _ ?!” He asks with a shocked look on his face.

“ _ Yes! _ ” I slap a hand to my forehead, “I invited you so you could meet them…! And also because I wanted you to be here…” The last bit fell to a whisper.

“I’m sorry, Takato-San, I’ll behave, okay?” He bows his head at me and I sigh, turning to face the floor in embarrassment at how cute I find him.

He leans down and looks up at me, stealing a fast kiss, “Hey! You just said-“

“Sorry, sorry! You were just so cute and red, I needed at least one kiss to keep me going tonight,” He pats the top of my head and makes his way to the door, quickly I hurry after him and we return to my party. 

Everybody in the room seemingly stares at him when we enter. It’s no shock that they would, every person that comes in contact with him becomes enthralled with him immediately. Even I had even the same. He’s captivating and I’m jealous of all the eyes that are on him.

Not because I’m not the one getting the attention, but because he’s mine and they’re all looking at him with such adoring eyes. 

_ No, he’s not mine, we just sleep together a lot right?! _

This is just a friends with benefits deal gone wrong where I caught feelings. 

My face is too hot.

I slip into the kitchen to attempt to bury my jealousy in sweets. Unlike most, I don’t drink to distract myself, I just eat unhealthy amounts of sugary foods until I feel sick.

“Damn it…” I mutter, seeing the stupid sweets all lined up, remembering quickly that Chunta had made them all and eating them would just remind me of the scene happening out there, everybody fawning over him.

I grab a cookie off of a plate, angrily taking a bite, “Oof, what’d that cookie do to you?

I turn to find a friend of my cousin’s, Masahiro was his name, I think?

“It’s here and I’m taking my frustrations out on it,” I shrug at him, bored eyes resting on him.

“Your friend is getting more attention than you, so you’re sulking, yeah?” He takes the cookie from my hand and bites it himself. My bored stare turns into a dark glare.

“That is the least of my concerns right about now,” I turn away from him as I think about Chunta. I know I’m blushing, even with the stiff frown on my face.

“Oh,” He says and I can hear a smirk on his face as he steps in front of me, basically trapping me against the counter, “When you make such a face, you almost look soft,” His fingers brush my cheek and I flinch away.

“What the hell are you on?” I slap away his hand has he reaches for me again, “Sorry to say, but I’m not like that.”

“Not like what, Saijyo?” He causes the crease in my brow to become deeper. He leans forward a bit, pressing his leg between mine and resting one of his hands on the counter behind me.

“What the hell-“

“You’re such a handsome man,” He breathes and lets a hand go to my hip, “I’ve been waiting to get alone with you all evening, Saijyo.”

My breath hitches in my throat and I can’t help trying to move back from him, my heels slamming into the cabinets. He slips his hand on the counter around my waist, the other running up my side and over my chest until it cups my cheek.

My body feels so tense as he leans in with a soft smile on his face. I keep trying to lean away, but can’t move away from him with how we were positioned.

His lips meet mine, I flinch and force my eyes closed, moving my hands up to push on his chest. His grasp on my waist only gets tighter, keeping us together.

If I wasn’t so worried about causing a scene, I could probably shove him off or hit him or something, anything would be better than this.

His tongue presses against my lips and I tighten them to assure he doesn’t get any further with whatever it is he’s trying to do. 

What kind of bastard does this!? My family is just beyond that door!

My heart is racing so hard I feel like I’m going to collapse. I want to see Chunta, all I want is Chunta.

I squeeze my eyes closed even tighter and try to push him back again, my whole body trembling with how nervous I am. I can feel the tears welling up in my eyes.

I suddenly am pulled and then dropped, causing me to crumble to my knees. 

“If I didn’t promise Takato-San to behave, I would beat you into a coma right now,” Chunta snaps at the man, holding him by the collar of his shirt.

“Ch-Chunta, let him go,” I mumble, “I’m gonna use the bathroom,” I stumble to my feet and hurry from the room.

As soon as I’m safely behind the door, the tears start to flow, running down my face frantically. I lean against the sink, facing down and watching the ceramic waver in my view from my pathetic crying. My knees and shoulders are shaking along with my hands. 

That was scary.

Why was that so terrifying? Chunta is definitely more menacing than that guy. I could’ve pushed him away.

I could’ve stopped that…

My fingers grip the counter so hard that my knuckles turn white.

The door opens without a knock and I snap my head in the opposite direction, “Hasn’t anybody ever taught you to knock!” I hiss angrily, trying to get the point across to whoever it may be that they need to get the hell out.

“Takato-San…” The voice is soft and unmistakably Chunta’s.

I let out a heavy breath, suddenly feeling safe and I turn, throwing my arms haphazardly around him. My face goes into his chest to hide how embarrassing I look.

His strong arms wrap around me and his cheek rests against my head. I feel his hand rubbing my back calmingly. It felt really pathetic to be crying over something so meaningless.

But, it was horrifying. 

“Chunta,” I hiccup. He’s so comforting. Since when did he become so important to me?

I feel his lips against the top of my head and the tears start to subside. 

I move out of his grasp and wipe away the sticky tears from my cheek and turn away from him, “I’m sorry,” I whisper, “I wanted to stop it, I mean, I could’ve, but… I froze up… I’m sorry,” My voice sounds hollow and sad.

“Hey,” I hear and turn to look up at him, only for my lips to be captured in a kiss. It’s a soft one, warm and calm and that familiar sweet taste lingers, “It wasn’t you who started it, right?”

“No. I was just too scared to move away…” I admit, casting my gaze off to the side.

“Scared? Of him?” 

“Well, more of what was happening. I don’t know?” I sigh and his gently fingers brush my hair back behind my ear.

“I need to remove his touch from your skin,” He says and wraps an arm around my waist, stepping closer so that our chests were pressed flush against each other, he had his head tipped down to look me in the eye, my head tipped back to look up at him. 

I smile slightly and that causes a grin to slip over his features. He really is so handsome. I bring my hands up to cup his cheeks. I close my eyes and lean up, closing the distance between us.

He slides his tongue into my mouth without hesitation. We stumble back and end up walking into my shower, where he presses me against the wall.

He smirks slightly as his tongue meets mine and they begin to do a dance that they’ve done at least a thousand times before. My knees still get weak every time. 

He runs his hand up under my shirt, “This is my shirt, you know, Takato-San,” He mumbles against my lips.

“Ah-... It is!?” I pull back a bit, but he catches my chin in between his index finger and thumb.

“It looks cute on you,” He breathes, “It’s even cuter that you didn’t realize that it was mine.”

I kiss him to stop his yammering. I love him, holy shit, I love him.

The bathroom door knob turns and a voice is heard outside and a panic rushes over me so that I can’t speak. 

Chunta takes action and closes the door on the shower and presses himself close to me, “Just stay quiet, we’ll be fine,” He brushes his hand over my cheek and kisses me. My face is so hot, it feels like I might explode.

The door opens and shuts and there’s muttering. Whoever it is, is drunk. That makes me relax a little.

His lips move softly against mine and pull my mind away from the possible impending doom that we face. He continues to feel around under my shirt, making me squirm and forcing me to struggle and hold back whimpers and moans.

His hand slides up over my chest, his palm resting over my heart, feeling the way it pounds for him and only him. The smile that crosses his lips makes it beat harder. 

He presses me against the wall more and pushes his knee between my legs. I’m sure that he can feel how tight my pants have gotten.

I hear the sink turn on and then off after a few moments. The door then opens and closes not that long after.

I let out a heavy sigh after pushing him away for air. Also, so I can get my damned heart to stop pounding. 

My hand lands over the spot his had just been as I catch my breath.

“Now we can't just leave, we’ll have to wait a little bit and you’ll have to leave first,” I mumble. 

“We can kiss a little longer then,” He beams at me. I almost protest, but my heart snags at the thought of having to go out there again and not kiss him for the rest of the night.

“F-Fine, not too long, got it?”

He smirks and quickly reconnects our lips. The two of us getting as close as possible, his hands roaming again, my pants feel so tight.

I don’t stop him. Instead, I let my hands slide up under his shirt. He seems surprised for a second, but let me continue. 

“You seem uncomfortable, Takato-San,” He murmurs into the kiss as he slips his hand down to squeeze my crotch.

My whole body tenses at the sensation of his palm resting there, it takes more effort than normal to hold back the moan that begs to escape, “Chunta, not now,” I whimper softly.

“Just stay quiet,” He smiles as he unbuttons my pants. I choke as his hand slides into my boxers and takes hold of my erection, “Shhhh…” He hums and quickly kisses me again to silence me.

He strokes at the shaft, rubbing his thumb against the head softly. I bite his lip and hold my eyes tight shut as tight as possible, yet some soft whimpers and pants escape me.

“Ch-... Chunta…” I huff, trying to remove his hand. 

I just want him to take me, but I have to resist.

My lust for him is so strong that I waver in whether I actually should stop this. 

He slips my pants down a little, “Let's make it a quick one, okay?”

“F-Fine…” I whisper and he starts kissing at my neck, careful not to leave any marks. His hand slowly rubs up and down my shaft. The pre-cum leaking down my cock is being used as the lube.

I lean my head forward and rest my forehead against his shoulder. My breaths are shaking violently and I’m choking on my own moans.

“Does this feel that good, Takato-San?” He puffs, his breath running over my skin and making me shiver and my member twitches in time with it.

“F-Faster… Chunta,” I purr and he grazes his teeth over my jaw.

“Of course,” His hand picks up speed and he rubs at the head very lightly, making me whimper pathetically.

He brushes over the slit gently and my hands clench at the hem of his shirt. I can feel the pressure beginning to build in the pit of my stomach.

Then the door creaks open and I grab his wrist. He stops moving and presses his face into my hair.

“I remember that! Oh, Takato was so young then!” The voice of the person entering the bathroom chimes to some other person.

That person speaking was definitely my mother.

It jars me so badly that my head slams back against the wall with a loud  _ ‘thud’ _ .

I look up at Chunta, panicked, but he just places a finger to my lips.

“Who’s there?” I hear and my stomach drops.

There’s no time to get into a better position before the shower door is yanked open.

Chunta calmly removes his hand from my pants and grabs a face cloth from the rack and wipes his hand off on it as I stand there, frozen still and sick to my stomach at the sight of my own mom.

What do you say in a moment like this? 

“M-Mom…” I stammer out lamely before proceeding to make myself decent again, fixing his pants.

“Takato-... What… What are you…?” She’s at just as much of a loss as I am.

“Can we talk?” I ask in a meek voice, my eyes cast down.

“Go wait in the hallway,” Her voice is so cold. 

Chunta bows his head, “I’m very sorry ma’am,” He apologizes and slides past her to wash his hands and I step out of the bathroom and hurry to the hallway with my head down the whole time. 

The door opens only moments after me and I look up, expecting to see my mother, only to find Chunta standing there, “Takato-San… I-... I’m really sorry. I’m so sorry, that’s my fault. You can blame it all on me, okay? I’ll leave. I know you’re upset.”

His head is bowed the whole time, he’s kind and loving and understands that I’m upset. 

I watch him walk down the hallway towards the elevator.

A sigh slips past my lips as I glance at the door before I rush after him.

“Chunta,” I gasp as I grab the edge of his shirt, causing him to turn towards me. I kiss him in that moment, I felt like it was something I had to do, “Thank you. Please don’t leave. I want you to spend the night,” I blurt out causing him to flush.

“But-“

“I don’t care if my mom ends up angry with me, it’s inevitable either way,” I grasp tightly at his shirt.

“Okay, but I think I’m gonna get some fresh air first, is that alright?”

“Yeah, it’s cold out, just… Don’t get sick,” I mumble, touching his cheek lightly.

“Of course,” He smiles and continues towards the elevator.

I turn to face my mother with a smile. I assume she’d witnessed the whole thing.

“You’re in love with him, aren’t you?” She asks immediately. I can feel my heartbeat stammer at the blunt question.

How could I answer that?

There’s so many things I could tell her.

But, the truth slips out without a thought, “Yeah, I am,” I not, keeping my eyes on anything but her, “I never meant to fall in love with him, but… Somehow he managed to sneak his way into my heart,” It’s so cheesy that my own words make me flinch.

“You’re in love with a man?” Her voice makes me feel sick to my stomach.

“I am,” I confirm, “I was planning to tell you once the holidays were over and once Chun-... Junta and myself had figured out what we are… Well, more once  _ I _ figure that out,” My fingers subconsciously play with the hem of my shirt.

She lets out a long sigh and I can tell she’s beyond disappointed. She’s never been the type to be accepting of my strange ideals. My grandmother had always been the one to push that for me, she made sure that I never put anything off and I always went after whatever I wanted.

I miss her and I’m so grateful to her for everything.

I’m so grateful for that she pushed me to where I am right now, loving a man that has opened my whole world.

“Why?” My mother’s voice is distant and flat, “Why did you pick a man?”

“Eh?” I look up at her in alarm, “What do you mean? I didn’t really choose to love him, I just accidentally got close and realized that I liked the way it felt when he touches me,” My cheeks are red, I know that.

“That makes no sense,” She huffs, crossing her arms.

“Why did you pick dad?” I counter and that seems to throw her off.

“I just… had a connection with him that I hadn’t had with anybody else,” She shrugs.

“It’s the same with me,” I say in a soft tone.

“Are you happy, Takato?” Her words jar me and I snap my head up to look at her, her eyes bore into my face.

“With him?” I hum and get a solid nod, “I’m more than happy, I think,” I feel myself start to smile, “He makes me so happy that it’s hard to really understand in my head,” Thinking about him leaves me feeling good. I don’t think I’ve ever wanted to tell my family about any important thing that’s happened to me, but now, I never want to shut up.

She frowns deeper and lets out another sigh, “Suit yourself, I’d keep quiet about that once we get inside,” She huffs, spinning on her heel and returning to the party.

I let my shoulders sip a bit, feeling discouraged for a moment before anger built in my chest. I lift my chin just about to storm into the apartment when I feel arms around my waist.

“How’d it go, Takato-San?” Chunta’s voice does nothing to soothe me this time.

I brush his hands off of me and I storm into the loft with a determination that I’ve never had before. 

I enter the living room where everybody seems to be, chatting away. I step up onto my coffee table, earning looks from several guests.

“Excuse me!” I shout over the collective yammering, causing everyone to fall silent, staring at me with incredulous looks, “I have something that I’d like to say!” My voice is loud, as if I’m on stage, but this time these are my own words and my own feelings. This is most likely the first time I’ve ever said my true feelings about anything aloud.

Chunta steps into the room just after The last thing I’d said. My heart pounds and he grounds me, making me feel sturdy as I continue, “I just want to inform everybody in this room that I am madly in love with that man right there,” I point at Chunta, “And if any of you have a problem with that, then you can cut me off all you want because my feelings won’t change!” I cross my arms firmly, watching all of the shocked faces in the room.

“Takato-san…” Chunta’s voice comes out softly and I instantly stiffen and my eyes widen as what I had just said came to mind.

I can feel my face getting hot and I place a hand up to cover the flush on my cheeks before quickly hopping off of the table and darting into the kitchen.

Oh my god! What did I just say!?

I just blurted out that I love him!

Not even  _ just _ that I love him, but that I’m madly in love with him!

“Idiot!” I smack my head off of the wall.

“That’s no way to treat yourself,” I hear and look up to find Chunta entering the room.

“Don’t look at me,” I mutter, turning away from him, my face is still too warm.

“That was really cute, Takato-San,” He wraps his arms around me and pulls me against his chest, “You should go back out there and talk to your family, they seem to be pretty shocked,” He whispers in my ear.

“Let go of me and I will,” I frown awkwardly at him and he gives me a kiss on the side of the head.

His arms drop from me after a moment and he ruffles my hair, “I’ll go and hang out in your room until the party’s over,” He gives me an encouraging smile and pushes me out to face my family.

Thanks to him, I can do it with a smile on my face.

It goes… Well? 

Nobody really accepted it other than my sister and a few of my cousins, but they at least didn’t disown me. sle

Once that topic dissipated, the party felt weird and most people left after giving gifts to one another. I don’t really blame them. 

But, I also can’t help but to feel relieved once everybody leaves.

As soon as I wave off my parents and sister, the last people left, I shut the door and slump to the floor with a long, heavy sigh, rubbing my hands over my face.

I’m exhausted now.

“Takato-San?” My name is called and a smile spreads over my face, “Is everybody gone now?” He makes his ways towards where I’m slumped against the door, “Are you okay?”

“Yeah, That was so draining though…” I mumble into my hands before letting my head fall back and  _ ‘thunk’ _ against the door.

“I’m proud of you,” He sits in front of me on the floor, leaning forward and kissing me lazily, running his fingers up into my hair.

I lean forward and wrap my arms around him, pressing my face into his chest, “I’m tired, today was far too long for my liking,” My voice is muffled by his shirt.

“Let me carry you to bed,” He smiles against the top of my head.

“No,” I mutter without conviction.

“Okay,” He answers, standing and scooping me up bridal style.

“Put me down, idiot,” I mutter and press my face back into his chest, grasping his shirt in my hands.

“No can do,” He kisses my forehead and before I’m even placed in bed, I’ve fallen asleep.


End file.
